1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display device including an organic transistor, a driving method of a display device, and an electronic apparatus.
2. Related Art
Organic semiconductors are promising future semiconductors succeeding silicon and compound semiconductors and their wide application to various electronic apparatuses are expected. In particular, development of the organic semiconductors has led to realization of thin, light and flexible devices which can be freely bent and also to realization of production of electronic price label (information tag) that can enable individual products to be managed in wireless, so research and development on practical use of the organic semiconductors are progressing. For example, a flexible display represented by electronic paper can serve as an electronic apparatus which bears a part of ubiquitous society thanks to its advantages of the ability of shock absorption and the pliability which adapts itself to a hand in addition to lightness fitted for carrying. As such a flexible display, things using an electric electrophoresis phenomenon and things using Electro Liquid Powder (registered trademark of Bridgestone Corp.) which is disclosed in JP-A-2004-94168 are known.
However, it is known that on-resistance of an organic transistor is high compared with the transistors using amorphous silicon or polysilicon. That is, under the present circumstances, the performance necessary for a switching element is not obtained by the organic transistor. The on-off ratio of a general organic transistor is about 103 to 105, and is markedly low compared with an amorphous silicon transistor. For this reason, when the number of scanning lines is increased, it happens that a voltage, which originally must not be applied, is applied to a pixel electrode due to the off-current (leak current in an OFF state) of an organic transistor, leading to deterioration of contrast and occurrence of cross talk.